Automotive vehicles commonly have one or more windows which may be opened and closed. The windows may be positioned within vehicle doors or within fixed panels. Vehicle windows may be manually moved by a vehicle occupant, or they may be power windows that are moved by electric power. Various structures have been devised to support vehicle windows during such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,563 to Cardine describes a clamping device for a vehicle winder mechanism. The device has a first arm and a second arm arranged in an X-configuration connected to a shaped rail which supports the window. The first arm is connected to a rotational device to drive the window up and down while the second arm is connected to the door structure creating a pivot point against which the window may be raised. As with some other devices used to move vehicle windows, the Cardine device supports the window along the bottom edge.